


[Podfic of] You May Have My Number

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy, soldier, misunderstandings, and cold meals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You May Have My Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You May Have My Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578644) by [sexonastick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexonastick/pseuds/sexonastick). 



> Cover art by dapatty

Length: 40:34  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20May%20Have%20My%20Number.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20May%20Have%20My%20Number.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
